


Joke's on who?

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee uses an awkward situation to play a joke on Tony, and Gibbs uses McGee's joke to find out once and for all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joke's on who?

Tony’s eyes fly open as soon as what he’s feeling registers in his brain. It takes an effort to keep his body still and relaxed, in order not to startle the other man into waking up. After a few minutes, when he’s sure the other is still in deep slumber, he finally starts moving, carefully extracting himself from the arms currently holding him close, gently rolling away without disturbing the still figure behind him. Safely escaped from the embrace, Tony sits on the edge of the bed and looks back at the quietly sleeping figure. No way did that just happen! Tony’s mind is reeling, still feeling the hard flesh of the erection against his ass, even though his ass is parked firmly on the mattress now, away from the offending appendage. Shaking his head in an attempt to get the visual out of his mind, Tony rubs his hands over his face and sighs deeply but softly, then carefully stands and walks over to the bathroom. Standing in the doorway, he glances back one more time to the sleeping figure, before closing the door. Moving to the sink, Tony stares at himself in the mirror, then both feels and sees a shiver run through his body. Shaking his head again, he strips out of his boxers and t-shirt and steps into the shower, turning the heat up as high as he can stand it. He grabs the soap and begins running it vigorously all over his body, trying to erase the sense-memory of that body pressed against his. He shudders again. He loves the man as a friend, more than anyone would think from the way they behave towards each other, but the feeling of that body flush against his, hard-on almost between Tony’s ass cheeks, was not something he ever wanted to experience.  
   
In the bedroom, Timothy McGee opens his eyes as soon as he hears the bathroom door close, and smirks to himself. He had woken up a few minutes before Tony, and had found himself pressed up against his friend, with his morning wood digging into Tony’s ass. His face flushed in embarrassment immediately, and his first instinct was to roll away and flee the bed, but then an evil little thought took hold in his mind. Yes, he was a little abashed at waking up in this position, but imagine how mortified Tony would be! Masculine, macho, ladies’ man Tony, so hot that even his male straight friend gets hard for him! McGee is already thinking up a strategy of casual touches and innocent comments that would keep reminding Tony of this in the weeks to come, and he can’t wait to play his friend like that. Payback for all the jokes Tony had inflicted on him over the years. So McGee keeps still and waits almost impatiently for Tony to wake up. McGee senses it the moment his friend wakes and feels him freeze in his arms, secretly a little impressed with Tony’s control when he feels him consciously stay relaxed to try to hide the fact he has woken. McGee struggles with his own control to stay still, but the fun he can have with this is too enticing for him to give up now. He is surprised when Tony takes seemingly long minutes to finally start moving away, but understands that Tony is monitoring him closely to see if he is awake or aware, and suppresses a smirk. Tony is responding just right, and McGee can’t wait to see how this will play out.  
   
When he hears the shower start to run, McGee rolls over onto his back and stretches, then gets up. He’s going to start the fun already, unwilling to wait. He gets up, hard-on still visible but deflated a bit by now, and walks into the bathroom as if he doesn’t have a care in the world. Through the matted glass he sees Tony’s head snap up at the sound of the door opening, and Tony’s voice has a bit of a squeak in it when he speaks.  
   
“Tim! What are you doing!”  
   
“Just brushing my teeth, Tony. Gibbs will probably want to leave soon, you know how he hates being stranded in these little towns, so I can’t wait for you to finally finish in here before I can get in.”  
   
“I’ll be out in a minute, you can wait that long!”  
   
“I’m not taking that chance. I want to be showered and ready before Gibbs comes dragging us out of here. In fact, maybe I should just join you in there, save both time and water.”  
   
Tony’s voice this time is pinched and quite a lot higher than usual.   “What?!”  
   
“We’ve showered together before, Tony. What’s the problem?”  
   
“In the gym in separate stalls! That’s not showering together, that’s showering at the same time.”  
   
“This is more fun. What do say, Tony? You can wash my back, and I’ll wash yours.”  
   
“Get out of here, Tim!”  
   
McGee’s grin is positively evil when he exits the bathroom. Oh yeah, this is going to be fun.    
   
   
   
Tony is unsettled and restless, and becoming increasingly nervous. He tries to hide it, but McGee’s smiles and Gibbs’ piercing looks tell him he’s failing. Ziva is so caught up in her own little world that she hardly notices anything these days, and for once Tony is grateful for the lack of attention from her side. Abby and Ducky grin knowingly at Tony whenever he comes near them, and Tony worries about exactly what it is they know. McGee has been acting strangely around Tony for weeks now, throwing him these looks, making remarks, touching him all the time. Tony worries about it a lot, worries that McGee really has feelings for him that Tony can’t reciprocate. He has to put an end to this, but doesn’t want to hurt his friend, and doesn’t know how to let him down easily without damaging their friendship. That afternoon they are standing in front of the plasma, reporting their findings to Gibbs, and when McGee hands to the clicker, he lets his fingers brush over Tony’s lingeringly, giving Tony an intent look. Tony’s eyes widen a little, then his look turns a little sad and resigned. He knows he’s going to have to talk to McGee, and he’s not looking forward to it. When they sit back down at their desks, Tony stares at his monitors but doesn’t see them, his mind occupied with what he’s come to think of as the Tim-situation. When the head slap hits and a short “DiNozzo, with me!” orders him into the elevator with Gibbs, he’s not even surprised he didn’t notice it coming.  
   
Gibbs has been monitoring the situation closely. He noticed McGee’s change in behavior towards Tony in the car on the way back to the Yard after they had gotten stuck in the middle of nowhere, and has been seeing the little touches and looks McGee throws at Tony every now and then ever since. The first few times he noticed it, it nearly made him growl, but that afternoon he’d already gotten the story out of Abby, who’d been filled in by McGee immediately upon their return, and he has been looking on with interest since then, curious to know how Tony will react. He’s been seeing Tony grow more agitated by the day, but hasn’t been able to determine the exact reason for it. He thinks the time has come to end this, and when Tony zones out while he’s supposed to be working, Gibbs decides enough is enough, and orders Tony to the elevator. Once the switch is flipped, Gibbs faces Tony.  
   
“This thing between you and McGee has to end.”  
   
“I know!”  
   
“So end it!”  
   
“Tell him that!”  
   
“You’re the Senior Agent, Tony! I expect you to have the team under control!”  
   
“Gibbs, I…”  
   
“My place, tonight. Eight. Bring beer.”  
   
And just like that, Tony realizes his problems have doubled. Not only does he need to talk to McGee, now he needs to talk to Gibbs as well, and that’s a completely different level of uncomfortable.  
   
   
   
Tony shows up at Gibbs’ place a couple of minutes early that evening, two six-packs in hand, and knows it’s nerves that made him unable to wait any longer. Gibbs is in the basement, and Tony puts one six-pack in the fridge and takes the other with him, opening a bottle for each of them. Gibbs remains silent as usual, and waits for Tony to start.  
   
“Do you think it’s possible McGee is gay, Gibbs?”  
   
“He isn’t.”  
   
“But…”  
   
“He’s been playing you, Tony.”  
   
“What??”  
   
“Abby told me what happened.”  
   
“Abby??”  
   
“Tim told her. He’s been playing you to make you uncomfortable. Seems it’s working.”  
   
“Well, yeah!”  
   
“Why? You got a problem with a guy having a crush on you?”  
   
“No!”  
   
“Then why?”  
   
“I thought I was going to have to have a really awkward conversation with Tim that might hurt our friendship. That’s why I was uncomfortable.”  
   
“So what if it was another guy? Not McGee?”  
   
“Someone has a crush on me? You don’t mean Dorney, do you?”  
   
“No, not Dorneget.”  
   
“Then who?”  
   
“Would you want to know?”  
   
“Well, yeah… Why are you so interested in this?”  
   
“Because, Tony, if I hadn’t known McGee was joking, I would have broken his fingers and blackened his eyes to keep him from touching and looking at you that way.”  
   
Gibbs doesn’t turn around, doesn’t stop the careful movements of his chisel on the wood, doesn’t change the tone of his voice when he says those words. Tony stares at his boss in stunned silence for long minutes, then gets up and stands next to Gibbs. He doesn’t get the chance to speak as Gibbs quickly turns to him, grabs his neck with one hand and pulls him close, then kisses him with force before releasing him again and turning back to his work.  
   
“You’re mine, Tony. Your women I can’t compete with, but if you’re going to be touched by a guy, it’s going to be me.”  
   
When the words register, Tony puts his hand on Gibbs’ and removes the chisel, placing it carefully of the workbench, then turns Gibbs around so they face each other. Staring into Gibbs’ eyes, he searches for answers, finding them in the for once unguarded eyes.  
   
“You mean that.”  
   
It’s a statement, not a question, and Gibbs doesn’t respond, just stares back. Tony’s approach is far more gentle, and he keeps his eyes on Gibbs while he leans in and presses his lips to that stern mouth softly. Gibbs seems to suddenly come alive again, and breathes in deeply through his nose before opening his lips under Tony’s, flicking his tongue gently against those luscious lips, his eyes closing of their own accord. Tony opens up as well, and their tongues meet, stroking against each other softly, first in one mouth, then in the other. Tony’s eyes are closed now too and he’s lost in the sensations, the gentle caress of tongue against tongue, of lips meeting lips. Then it’s like the floodgates open.  
   
Suddenly hands are everywhere, pulling at clothes to get them out of the way and stroking the skin that’s exposed in the process. Hips meet hips, legs tangle, and burgeoning erections press against each other, looking for friction and causing moans to permeate the quiet of the basement. Hands reach for belts and zippers and they break apart and gasp in unison when both their hands wrap around both their dicks at the same time, and start long fast strokes. They stare at each other, panting, while their hands know what to do without them looking down. It’s hard and fast and they groan when they spill over each other’s fingers in what feels like only short moments. Their hard breaths mingle with the closeness of their lips, and as one they start to laugh, broad grins on both their faces. They kiss again and pull each other close, not caring about their coated hands and where they leave residue, just needing to be pressed together. For long minutes they stand there like that, disheveled and sated for the moment, just feeling each other at last. When they break apart, Gibbs caresses his thumb over Tony’s lower lip, a question in his eyes.  
   
“Tony.”  
   
“I always wanted you, Gibbs.”  
   
A tentative smile appears on Gibbs’ face, and he brings one of Tony’s hands to his lips, pressing a kiss against the palm while he stares into Tony’s eyes, then grins and licks along Tony’s fingers, before sucking the middle finger into his mouth. Tony’s eyes widen in arousal and his breath hitches at the feeling, the action making him think of what else of Tony’s Gibbs can suck into that delicious mouth of his. The evil glint in Gibbs’ eye tells Tony the older man knows exactly what he’s thinking, and Tony moans at the prospect.  
   
“Gibbs…”  
   
It comes out as a plea, and Gibbs feels Tony’s dick, still hanging out of his open trousers and pressing against Gibbs’, already start to twitch with interest again. Releasing Tony’s finger from his mouth, Gibbs holds on to his hand and drags him upstairs to the bedroom. The urgency somewhat abated by their earlier release, Gibbs now takes his time to rid Tony of his disheveled clothes, and kisses, nips and licks every inch of skin he exposes, interspersed with trips back up to Tony’s lips to taste his mouth. By the time Gibbs has Tony completely naked, Tony’s fully hard again and Gibbs can’t wait to taste him. Tony reaches out to undress Gibbs, but the older man pushes him down onto the bed and quickly strips himself. Tony grins, pleased to see Gibbs too is hard again, and reaches out to touch the body he’s wanted to feel for so long. He’ll take a good look later, this is about feeling.  
   
Gibbs covers Tony’s body with his own and starts caressing and stroking him again, kissing him deeply before moving his mouth to Tony’s throat and neck, nipping and sucking, marking Tony as his at last. Only then does he travel further down Tony’s body, discovering all his secret hot spots and using them to make Tony quiver under him, until at last he reaches Tony’s dick. Gibbs wraps his fingers around it again, and languidly strokes it a couple of times, then nuzzles at the base a little before licking his way up. Reaching the tip, he licks over the slit, making Tony moan, then swirls his tongue around the head a few times before taking it into his mouth. Sucking at the tip while he strokes the shaft with his hand, Gibbs teases Tony until he has the younger man writhing beneath him, and looks up at Tony’s face to see an almost debauched expression there, and he smiles around the dick in his mouth in pleasure. He takes long minutes to drive Tony to insanity with his mouth and hand before at last reaching for the lube and slicking up his fingers before brushing them over Tony’s opening. Tony lets out a long, low moan when one digit enters him, and pushes back against it in want, incomprehensible words falling from his lips as he begs Gibbs for more. When Gibbs pushes in another finger and unerringly finds Tony’s sweet spot, Tony’s hips arch off the mattress and his dick pushes deeper into Gibbs’ mouth and throat. On sensory overload by the time Gibbs enters him with three fingers at once, Tony pulls at Gibbs’ hair with one hand and clenches the other into a fist in the duvet, knuckles white with strain and jaws clenched tight in an attempt not to come yet. At last he gives a sharp tug at Gibbs’ hair and almost yells out.  
   
“Gibbs! Please! I want you inside of me! Now!”  
   
Gibbs smirks at the desperation in Tony’s voice, but relents. Pulling out his fingers and releasing Tony from his mouth, Gibbs crawls up over his body and nudges his shoulder.  
   
“Turn over.”  
   
Tony’s eyes open and he shakes his head.  
   
“No, I want to see you.”  
   
Gibbs kisses him deeply, giving Tony some time to calm a little, then slicks himself up and wraps Tony’s legs around his waist. He settles between Tony’s thighs easily, as if they’ve already done this a hundred times before, and when Gibbs slides into Tony, his lover breathes out a contented sigh. They hold still a few moments, then Gibbs starts moving, thrusting slowly at first, but increasing speed and depth when Tony encourages him by pushing up against him and grabbing Gibbs’ hips to pull him down harder. Gibbs uses every trick he knows to keep his control, and when he starts pounding against Tony’s prostate and stroking Tony’s dick in time with his thrusts, he watches his lover lose his mind, babbling incoherently, before Tony comes hard, and Gibbs follows him over the edge.  
   
It’s several minutes before either of them can even think about moving, and when Gibbs at last rolls them over, Tony holds on to him, his arms around Gibbs, Tony’s head on Gibbs’ chest. They fall asleep in a satisfied mess, knowing they’ve started something this evening that will change their lives, but they couldn’t be happier.  
   
   
In the morning, McGee does a double take when he walks past Tony at his desk. Tony’s wearing the same clothes as the day before, and that’s very unlike him, and when Tony gets up to put something in the filing cabinet, McGee sees the marks on Tony’s neck that Gibbs put there the night before, clearly visible above the collar of Tony’s shirt, and not even the smallest attempt made to hide them. McGee smirks a little, thinking that Tony must have picked up some woman last night to reassure himself that his reputation is safe despite all of McGee’s teasing, and that that’s why Tony hasn’t hidden the marks. He decides Tony deserves another dose of Gay!Tim for that, and reaches out his hand intending to brush it over Tony’s. A bark from Gibbs stops him dead before he makes contact.  
   
“McGee! Joke’s over! You touch what’s mine again, and I’ll break your fingers!”  
   
Frozen for a moment, he finds Gibbs right behind him when he at last manages to turn around. He stares at his boss incredulously at the menacing glare the man is giving him, then turns to Tony to ask him how he got Gibbs to participate in the joke, but the words stick in his throat when he sees the goofy happy smile Tony’s directing at Gibbs. Head swiveling from one to the other, McGee thinks his brain is about to melt. This has to be a joke. Tony and Gibbs? But… how? When? No, it’s got to be a joke.  
   
But then Gibbs reaches out to Tony and softly strokes his fingertips over the marks he left on Tony’s neck, and Tony smiles at Gibbs and nods in confirmation.  
   
“Yours, Gibbs.”  
   
Then McGee’s brain does melt.  
 


End file.
